Conversations From Ivalice
by Iris Amergin
Summary: A perpetual work in progress, containing short dialogues between characters from Final Fantasy Tactics.
1. Izlude and Alma

Note: This started as a piece of a longer, more cohesive work, but the idea wasn't working out and I scrapped it. However, I decided that I wanted to hang onto a few parts of it, and every now and then I find myself writing up another short dialogue that doesn't fit with anything else I've written. Hence, this collection of Final Fantasy Tactics dialogues. This is a perpetual work in progress--it'll probably never be finished, since it's just a collection of sketches that don't have a lot to do with each other. On the other hand, I don't actively work on it either, so new pieces will appear randomly, if at all.

**Sketch One: Izlude and Alma**

shortly after the battle at Orbonne

"Do you honestly feel that what you're doing is right?"

"Do you always ask personal questions to soldiers holding you hostage?"

"No...but I must know."

"Why does it make a difference?"

"I can't really explain. But do you truly think you're doing the right thing?"

"...Yes."

"You don't seem convinced."

"I know I'm right."

"Then why don't you sound like you mean it?"

"...I..."

"My brother said something."

"......Yes."

"What did--I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry..."

"Could've fooled me..."

"I said I was sorry! I just thought...well, maybe it would do you good to talk to someone about it. There's no one else here and somehow, it didn't look to me like you were really that close to the other troops..."

"I was second in command, but I was the youngest one there. I think some of them resented it."

"You must be skilled to have risen so far, then. They should respect you for that."

"Skill is only part of it. I wouldn't be as highly placed if it wasn't for my father's influence... And they're past tense now. Your brother and his friends killed them."

"Ramza wouldn't kill anyone unless he had to, and he wouldn't travel with anyone who didn't feel the same way."

"...I noticed that. He wasn't what I expected."

"How so?"

"He tried to talk his way out of the fight, but it didn't seem like cowardice. And he was aiming to take me out of the fight without killing me. I thought he was just hoping to keep me alive and get information from me, but..."

"But?"

"He just seemed so...honorable. Convinced he was doing the right thing."

"And that worries you somehow, doesn't it?"

"He's a heretic."

"So?"

"That means everything! Heretics are supposed to be cowardly , dishonorable...well, _scum_."

"And so when my brother didn't fit the church's definition of the typical heretic..."

"I realized maybe I was wrong. That heretics aren't all scum like I was taught."

"So maybe if the church is wrong about heretics, they could be wrong about other things?"

"No! That's not what I mean! Ramza did that too..."

"Did what?"

"Started nibbling in at the edges, challenging what I believe in, trying to plant doubts in my mind..."

"He's trying to open your eyes, Izlude."

"To blasphemy? No thanks."

"Not to blasphemy. To the truth. He's seen a side of the church that you haven't noticed--or, I should say, a side you've been blinded to."

"You're wrong. I could accept this about any other institution, but this is the _church_ we're talking about! An organization that exists solely to spread God's word on Ivalice!"

"God may have created the world, but _men_ created the church, and men are not immune to corruption--else there would be no need for the church."

"Saint Ajora founded the Glabados Church. Do you mean to suggest that the child of God would create a corrupt institution?"

"No, but--"

"Do _you_ believe in God?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Your brother doesn't."

"You're wrong. He does."

"Don't lie to me! Your brother is a heretic! If he believes in God, why is he fighting against us?"

"He's not against God. He's only against your mission because it's serving an evil purpose."

"It's not! My father wouldn't lie to me!"

"I never said he did. Someone could be lying to him--"

"The church would never do anything for evil! Why are you trying to...to..._poison_ my mind like this?"

"Faith means nothing unless it is challenged."

"My faith is strong. I won't believe your lies."

"But blind faith is not _true_ faith, Izlude. True faith is holding to your beliefs even when you see the faults in them, and that requires opening your eyes to the faults that exist. My brother uncovered evidence of the church's corruption and hypocrisy--enough evidence to easily justify losing faith completely. But he was faithful enough to denounce _only_ the church, and realize that it didn't mean he should denounce God also. Admitting the church's faults doesn't mean you're unreligious. Don't you see?"

"No. I can't believe that the church would do such a thing."

"It seems we're at a stalemate, then. You won't accept anything I say about the church's conspiracy."

"And nothing I say is likely to sway you from the heresy you are committing."

"Correct."

"For all that you're a heretic, I'm still impressed with your conviction, Alma Beoulve."

"Impressed enough to let me go?"

"No. I wish it didn't have to be this way. Zalmo will probably have you executed once we retrieve the stones from your brother."

"I wish it could be different, too. But we both know it won't be. You have your duty."

"I should be glad we understand each other...but now I just feel worse."


	2. Izlude and Kletian

**Sketch Two: Izlude and Kletian**

shortly before Izlude leaves for Orbonne

"Who is it?"

"Izlude Tingel, sir. May I come in?"

"By all means. What brings you here?"

"I have a message for you. From my father."

"What does he say?"

"He's calling a meeting in two hours."

"That's going to interfere with my studies."

"He knows that, sir, but..."

"But?"

"Well, he, uh, said something to the effect that you spend way too much time in the library anyway."

"Sounds like something he would say. Vormav never seemed to understand the value of a good education. Once I show him this, maybe he'll change his mind."

"I wouldn't say that, sir. He sent Meliadoul and me to Murond to get a very good education--"

"What do you think?"

"Pardon?"

"Vormav gets on my case about this because he thinks I should train up to the same level as the other Shrine Knights. Personally, I think I can be much more useful as a sorcerer, given how many sword-swingers we already have. Your opinion?"

"Well...I..."

"Don't be afraid to speak your mind, Izlude."

"I don't want to be disrespectful--"

"Don't worry about it. Anything you say stays in this room, and I don't mind the odd blow to my ego if you disagree with me."

"Well, I think you may be right."

"Your father doesn't seem to get that. We've got some of the best swordsmen in Ivalice working with the Shrine Knights already, between your father, Rofel, Wiegraf, you and your sister--"

"I'm not that good."

"No?"

"Every time we spar, Wiegraf...well, _slaughters_ me. Mel has always been better than me. And I wouldn't even think of comparing myself to Father or Rofel."

"Wiegraf was the leader of a renegade organization that successfully defied the nobility of Gallione for years. Rofel and Vormav were in training before you were even born. I hardly find it surprising that they would be better than you. You're still quite good."

"No..."

"You're too modest, Izlude."

"I'm not trying to be, sir."

"Exactly how much time have you spent outside of Murond?"

"Very little...why? I don't understand why you're asking..."

"I believe you've just made my point."

"I don't quite follow."

"Let me put it this way. Only the best of the best are accepted into the Shrine Knights. Since your father leads us, you've been groomed for this since you were born; thus, you've never really been among the regular military. And now, because you're the worst in the group, you think you're no good."

"I still don't--"

"You've been comparing yourself to a group of _elites_, Izlude. If you were to go observe the regular army, you'd get a better perspective of your own skills. The worst Shrine Knight is by any standards one of the most formidable opponents in Ivalice."

"Perhaps, but--"

"And if that doesn't convince you, do you really think Vormav would make an inferior, or even an average, warrior into one of the new Zodiac Braves? You may be his son, but he's never given you any advantages among the Knights because of it, correct?"

"I probably wouldn't be so highly placed if I wasn't his son."

"Not true. He's been harder on you and Meliadoul than anyone."

"But--"

"Answer me _honestly_, Izlude. Has your father even given unfair advantages to anyone?"

"No."

"Then, there you go."

"I suppose."

"Too little self-confidence can be perhaps deadlier than too much. Never forget that."

"I won't sir...if I may ask, what's that you're reading?"

"A spellbook."

"Spellbook?"

"Yes. I've been researching ancient magic. Some of the most powerful spells in existance are still around, if you know where to look."

"I thought they'd all been lost."

"Not all of them. Some of them _were_ lost. Some were reported lost, but I've been able to find them. For example, take a look at this."

"Summoning of...ultima demons? But...y-you weren't thinking of _using_ this, were you? Ultima demons are evil! They serve Lucavi!"

"I won't be using this spell, Izlude. Don't worry."

"I'm glad to hear that, sir."

"This one, on the other hand..."

"Dark Holy? But isn't that also evil?"

"Yes."

"Then why use it?"

"Sometimes one must fight fire with fire."

"Even so--"

"How old are you, Izlude?"

"Eighteen, sir. Why?"

"You'll understand when you're older. Once you've grown a bit and gotten more experience, you'll realize that things aren't always in black and white. The lines between good and evil can become rather blurry sometimes."

"With all due respect, sir, that's not what the Glabados Church has been teaching us. And if the Shrine Knights don't uphold the ideals of the church, than what are we there for?"

"The church means well, but we're the ones charged with guarding Ivalice from evil. We have a perspective the priests don't get. Which would you count as the lesser evil--making use of a dark magic spell or allowing heretics free reign in Ivalice?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Besides, I've already cleared this with Vormav. You trust your father's judgment, right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I should be going, sir. I still have to give the message to Wiegraf and Rofel."

"Of course. My apologies for detaining you, Izlude."

"I don't mind, sir. I'm glad we had this talk."


	3. Olan and Balmafula

**Sketch Three: Olan and Balmafula**

sometime after Olan confronts Delita

"He's crazy."

"I don't think he's crazy, Olan, but I'm definitely getting worried. It's a wonder he hasn't thrown me in prison next to you."

"Want to help me bust out?"

"Not really. That would be as good as sticking my head in a noose."

"Just where mine is likely to end up, at this rate."

"Why hasn't he had you executed?"

"I suspect it would attract more attention than he wants."

"From the public? That would be easy for him to cover up or play to his advantage."

"Not from the public...from Ovelia."

"He promised her he wouldn't hurt you..."

"And if he has me executed, he's got a lot of explaining to do to her. She's still got enough power to ruin his chances if she realizes what he's up to. She could make it known that she's not of Atkascha blood. The throne would pass on to Orinas and she'd be forced to leave. Any power he has is through her."

"But would she do it? I'll admit I don't know her as well as you do, but..."

"It would be hard for her. She's never known anything else. But I think she'd go through with it if he pushed her."

"And if she did...then what? The throne would go to Orinas, but it'll be a long time before he's fit to rule. With Larg and Goltana dead, where are they going to find a regent?"

"I don't know. Maybe they'd free Ruvelia from Bethla Garrison and reinstate her as queen."

"Could they do that?"

"She was imprisoned by Goltana in the first place, and he's dead. Her crime was kidnapping the princess, but if Ovelia revealed that she's not a true Atkascha..."

"Then nobody really cares anymore."

"Precisely. The nobility have been abusing the lower classes for ages."

"Still, the elder statesmen were against her. Surely they wouldn't just hand the government over to her without a fight."

"They might. I think everyone in Ivalice has had more than enough fighting anyway. They'd be glad just to have a leader."

"Perhaps, but--"

"It's a moot point anyway. Delita is to smart to let that happen. He's not about to do anything that would erode his own power base. As long as he can keep Ovelia's support, he has the throne."

"He can't just imprison you forever. She wouldn't let him get away with it."

"I imagine he'll come up with some sort of threat to keep me in line, then release me once his position is secure. He'll probably do the same to you."

"I wonder why he hasn't had me jailed yet?"

"No offense intended, but Delita knows you don't have the guts to stop him."

"I wish I did. It would make things simpler."

"Would it? Larg and Goltana are dead. The Hokuten and Nanten are both devastated. Even if Ovelia tries to maintain the kingdom, there are still plenty of people who could ruin her and put Orinas in power. The Glabados Church has been handing out the heretic labels right and left and the Shrine Knights are still a question mark, if rumors are to be believed."

"I'm beginning to think that Delita is the only one who can bring order to Ivalice."

"I don't doubt it. It's a pity that most of the Beoulves are dead."

"Do you think one of them could have done it?"

"Balbanes ended the Fifty Years' War. I'm sure he could make sense of this chaos. Zalbag was a great leader. And as much I disliked Dycedarg's motives, he was a master at manipulating the situation--much like Delita."

"What about Ramza?"

"Ramza is the best of all of them. A good leader, has a strong sense of justice, knows when to think with his head and when to think with his heart..."

"Then why can't he stop this?"

"Perhaps he can. But not by taking power."

"Why not? Under the Beoulve family, Gallione was one of the bright spots of Ivalice. Even the predations of the Death Corps couldn't change that."

"You don't know Ramza as I do if you believe he could rule, Balmafula. Ramza is far too honorable to be a good politician. He's not willing to do what it takes to seize power."

"I find that quite refreshing, compared to his brother."

"I still haven't heard the details of Dycedarg's death--or Zalbag's, for that matter."

"Rumors have been flying around, but I haven't been able to pin any of them down as truth."

"So what's being said?"

"That Zalbag killed Dycedarg and was in turn killed by Ramza."

"The first part I can accept...but I find it hard to believe that Ramza would kill his own brother."

"As I said, Olan, rumors."

"By the time this war is over, it looks as if everyone is going to be dead."

"The Limberry nobility have been wiped out. Zeltennia has taken heavy losses. As for Gallione, the only Beoulves left are Ramza and maybe Alma--nobody knows what's become of her."

"Any word of my father?"

"None."

"Damn."

"I wouldn't worry. He wouldn't die that easily. And we've got more important things to think about."


End file.
